The Last Thing on Their Minds
by luvinlife828
Summary: Kurt knew that his date would end with a bang. He just didn't expect the blood and concussion to come with it.  loosly based on 'Offensive Innocence' by Whatsername Lambert. Rating will go up later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N; This story was inspired by the fic **_**Offensive Innocence.**_** Only the first few chapters will be at all similar. Then it will stake its very own path. This fic contains boy/boy love so if you're not into that…go somewhere else. I don't have time for hate. Also, this chapter contains rather…colourful language that I do NOT support in ANY way. It is merely necessary for the plot. Happy reading!**

**DISCLAIMER TIME! I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good. And that these characters do NOT belong to me.**

**P.S. I really wish I was in San Antonio right now…Darren Criss is there. I hate living here.**

~~SEPARATION LINE IS LIKE THIS 'CAUSE I'M NOT CREATIVE RIGHT NOW~~

Kurt Hummel didn't expect his date to end like this. No, he thought it would end with slow, lazy kisses and whispered 'I love yous' in the back of Blaine's car before he went inside, moisturized, and went to sleep dreaming of dark, unruly curls. He did not predict it to end with a gunshot, blood, and two ambulances rushing two injured boys to the ER. A hospital was the very last thing on Kurt's mind that night. Heck, it was beyond the last thing on his mind! He never would've guessed he would end up in one.

~~SEPARATION LINE~~

The restaurant was an okay place. The food was decent, the music was nice, the décor was alright (it was alright to Blaine. Kurt was already making a note to BURN those curtains). What really stood out to Blaine Anderson was the company. Blaine tilted his head to the right and studied every viable inch of the boy across from him; the soft curve of his lips, his chestnut hair, his eyes of which he had been looking into for over a year and _still_ couldn't decipher the colour of. He could go on and on.

Kurt finally caught Blaine gazing at him and gave him a cocky eyebrow raise that sent the darker boy's pulse skyrocketing. Blaine licked his lips and gave Kurt an eyebrow raise of his own. Kurt scoffed.

"Way to undress me with your eyes, Blaine. If you're gonna do that at least do it somewhere where I can do something about it!"

"I can't help it when my obscenely gorgeous boyfriend is sitting right across from me. If _you're _going to look like that, at least do it somewhere where I can do something about it." Blaine answered.

Kurt sighed and took the last bite of their shared brownie sundae (looking incredibly sexy as he did so, if Blaine did say so himself). He paid the bill, as it was his turn to do so, making sure to leave a fairly generous tip to the waitress who had complimented his new Alexander McQueen scarf. Both he and Blaine rose from their seats, clasped hands, and made for the exit.

Once outside, the Blaine pulled Kurt under a streetlight and kissed him, their mouths fitting together perfectly. Kurt sighed and draped his arms around Blaine. The silhouette created was worthy of a movie-cover.

The boys were lifted from their kiss-induced stupor when a slightly gravely voice yelled "Fags". Kurt immediately spun to face the voice giving the man it belonged to his trademark 'bitch glare'. The man in question was balding, red faced, and he looked about in his mid to late-thirties.

"Fairies" said another voice, this time belonging to a man directly behind Blaine. The man was so close that both he and Kurt could smell the liquor on his breath.

"So yous two were the queers who were spreading your fairy dust all around the restaurant all night," A third man said, this one missing a few teeth and swaying a bit. "Weren't ya?" The man shoved the pair into a nearby alley, pushing them into further and further darkness. "You're a disgusting pair o' fags and the world'll be better off without ya." Each word was punctuated with a swift punch to the gut directed to one of the boys. They both tried to fend the men off, but apparently more had come.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried, desperate to find his lover's hand in the darkness. The only thing his hand found was air.

"Kurt!" Blaine replied, sounding so very far away.

The brutish gang beat both boys with a force filled with blind hatred and alcohol. Blaine heard a gunshot accompanied by a guttural scream coming from the far end of the alley. He stopped feeling the men's blows and went numb after realizing who must've been on the receiving end of the barrel. He vaguely recognized the sensation of being thrown into something very hard and afterwards, the slightly sticky, wet substance soaking through his clothes which could have only been his own blood. He heard sirens coming from a distance and to his relief, all of the men fled like the cowards they were. Blaine summoned his remaining strength and crawled to where he thought Kurt might be.

Upon reaching his boyfriend of nearly a year, Blaine's heart shattered. Kurt looked utterly broken. His face was crumpled in pain, his body was bent at odd angles, and his once impeccable chestnut hair was matted to the back of his head with blood.

Blaine whimpered and Kurt opened his slightly unfocused eyes to look up at Blaine. Kurt was struggling to keep himself conscious, his head bobbing on his shoulders. Kurt started to drift into the realm of unconsciousness just as red and blue lights appeared. He vaguely heard Blaine tell him to stay awake along with the muffled shouts of the medics, but it sounded like he was hearing it through a layer of cotton. He wanted to listen to Blaine, but sleep sounded so _nice_ right now. It would at least help him escape from the pain. The medics hauled both boys into twin ambulances, somehow managing to tear a hysterical Blaine away from an incapacitated Kurt. Hospitals were the last thing on both boys' minds earlier that night.

**A/N; I hoped you liked it! This is my first 'real' fanfic (the Pendragon one doesn't count because in my eyes, it sucked). Commercial time!**

_WHO WERE THESE STRANGE MEN WHO BEAT UP KLAINE?_

_WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO KURT?_

_WILL ONE OF THE BOYS DIE?_

_WILL THE LOVELY WAITRESS-WHO-HASN'T-BEEN-NAMED MAKE A REAPPEARENCE? (haha. no.)_

_FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF 'THE LAST THING ON THEIR MINDS'._

**Bahaha…I hope that wasn't too random for you guys…on to the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N; Hey faithful readers! And maybe new readers…I don't know… Here's the newest installment of 'The Last Thing on Their Minds'. This chappie is pretty angsty and if it seems like Blaine is a little distant, it's because he is. In my mind he sort of shuts down when a crises happens. Reviews are love *makes heart symbol with hands* and I love YOU GUYS! I have to thank IssyRedBird and ColferFan1217 for being my very first reviews! *Gives BOTH of you a virtual RedVine*. Yeah and review ALSO give me ideas (which I need) so make as many suggestions as you like. In this particular 'verse, both boys go to McKinley and it's their senior year. Just had to clear that up for later…**

**Kurt; Blaine, does luvinlife828 own me?**

**Blaine; No! Who said that? I'M the only one who comes remotely close to owning you! * Kliss* and she doesn't own me or anything else related to glee.**

**Kurt; Ryan Murphy does.**

**Blaine; Who's Ryan Murphy?**

**Kurt; God.**

**P.S. I'm sorry for any inconsistencies. I don't know ANYTHING about hospitals. If you happen to find something wrong, don't hesitate to tell me. Happy reading!**

**~~SEPARATION LINE~~**

Blaine could barely remember anything about the ambulance ride to the ER. He was pretty much numbly looking at the roof of the vehicle. He figured that someone must have heard both of their cries as they were being beaten to a pulp and instead of helping them out, called 911.

The paramedic in the ambulance asked him a question, but Blaine simply continued to be lost in thought. It was a habit of his, going over the situation in his head again and again until he could make sense out of it. While doing so, everything in the outside world didn't matter very much. Blaine faintly heard the man in the ambulance say something along the lines of 'the other boy' and 'critical condition'. After hearing that, three words began taunting him from within his own mind.

_Kurt could die._

_Kurt could die._

_Kurt could DIE._

Before long, Blaine was being wheeled into the hospital. The harsh smell of lemons, disinfectant, old people, and floor wax his him like a truck. He hated hospitals. He's hated them ever since he'd broken his arm in three places on his sixth birthday. That alone was awful, but the even that _really_ stuck was when he tried to find the cafeteria and ended up in the ICU. A little girl only a year or so older than him had passed away before his very eyes. Blaine _really_ hated hospitals.

**~~SEPARATION LINE~~**

Three hours, a couple of stitches, and a few shouting matches later, blain was told that he had a mildly sprained wrist, many bruises, and a few cuts that were deep enough to need stitches. He didn't care. He just wanted to see if Kurt was okay. The doctors wouldn't hear any of it. They kept saying things like 'delicate' and 'dangerous' and Blaine's least favourite, 'crucial'. This only proved his earlier thoughts to be possible;

_Kurt could DIE._

He went to sleep eventually. All this waiting was excruciating. His dreams were filled with blood, shouts, a gunshot, and _Kurt. _Needless to say, it wasn't restful. Blaine was later awakened by a very nice nurse who brought very nice news.

"You can see him now, if you like." The young African-American woman said with a shy yet sad smile. "He's in room 37A."

Blaine was up and down the hallway as fast as his aching body could carry him. He didn't care about the pain, or the fact that his hospital gown was _way _too small, or the breeze he felt in places he should never be feeling breezes, or the stares he was getting from quite a few women (not to mention the men). The only thing that kept him going was that Kurt was _alive_.

He opened the door slowly as to not disturb who might be inside. When he saw Kurt, the small smile he had earlier vanished immediately. The once happy, carefree boy looked, for the lack of a better word, broken. Bandages were covering most of his visible skin, his breathing was more shallow than normal, and he was (somehow) paler. Blaine couldn't tear him eyes off of the bandage wrapped around his sweat drenched head. There had to have been a serious wound under that bandage, otherwise the doctors really liked gauze.

Blaine looked toward a man wearing a lab coat in the corner. Words wouldn't come, so he just threw his most questioning look he could manage. The man seemed to understand and began to explain the situation.

"He has several sprains, a concussion, a broken finger on his right hand and a bullet that we removed from his left shoulder. The gunshot wasn't serious but…"the doctor paused while Blaine was ready to explode with all of the tension. "If Mr. Hummel wakes up, there is a very large chance that he will have some severe memory loss."

Blaine was stunned. "How severe?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper.

"It could be anywhere from a month to his entire life. He'll get most of it back in time of course, but it will be awhile."

The news hit him hard and fast and he sunk to the floor.. For one there was the word 'if' entailing that Kurt may never wake up, and then there was the issue of amnesia. _Kurt may not remember me. _A whole year of memories flashed before his eyes. The staircase, the kiss, their first 'official' date, when Kurt transferred back to McKinley and Blaine tagged along, they could all be gone. He let out a whimper.

_Kurt could forget me._

**~~SEPARATION LINE~~**

**A/N; MWAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Reviews are love! The next chappie may take a lil' bit…I don't know what to do now…suggestions maybe?**

**P.S. My patronus is a jellyfish, but Chris Colfer riding a llama is my spirit animal. Just thought you should know…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Mkay…So, this chapter took me a looooooong time to finish. It also proves that my creativity crawled into a hole and died.**

**Don't own glee blah de blah de blah.**

**~~SEPATARION LINE BITCHES~~**

They were eventually allowed to stay in one of the double rooms after a few days of pleading. Sleeping next to his comatose boyfriend and knowing he was at least alive was much better than sleeping next to an old woman with a serious bladder infection. He never got much sleep. Blaine preferred listening to the beeping monitors and being assured that there was still life in the delicate boy across the room than dreaming about being beaten in an alley. When he finally drifted off, he dreamt of glasz eyes and chestnut hair.

**~oXo~**

Kurt awoke with a start, covered in a cold sweat. He could still hear the shouts and feel the bruises from the dream he'd just experienced. _Ow._ Yeah. He could definitely feel the bruises…and how chapped his lips were. He really needed some Chap-Stick. The boy sat up slowly and took in the room around him. It was mostly dark, but he could tell it was a hospital. That set him on edge. He knew that he didn't like hospitals. He just couldn't remember why. He couldn't remember much for that matter. Or anything at all.

Once his eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness, he tried sitting up, only to discover that he was attached to a couple machines by a multitude of wires. _There should be a call button somewhere_. He thought to himself, fumbling around for said device. _Aha!_ It was on the desk next to his hospital bed. Kurt pushed the button and in a few seconds a sweet looking little African-American nurse hurried into the room followed by three doctors.

The nurse gasped and dropped her clipboard. "He's awake!"

"Yes, I'm awake. Do you have any Chap-Stick?" Kurt replied.

The doctors swarmed his and asked him questions all at the same time. Kurt was sure he didn't know the answers to any of them so he replied with a dozen different 'I don't knows'. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, all of the doctors stopped talking and Kurt was able to speak. "Seriously, does _anyone_ have some Chap-Stick?"

"I do." Kurt looked to his left and saw a curly haired boy. He was speechless when the boy's hazel eyes, a mixture of greens with several flecks of gold, flicked down to the desk as he picked up a tube of vanilla Chap-Stick and held it out to Kurt. He paused for a few more seconds just to take in the boy's hint of stubble, the single curl that fell into his eyes, his slightly lopsided smile, and his rough calloused hands that were holding a tube of-_OH! I look like an idiot. _Kurt thought while he snapped out of whatever kind of trance he was in to take the Chap-Stick.

"Hi, I'm…actually, I don't quite remember my name. Nice to meet you. I only wish it was under better circumstances considering how hideous I must look right now. Can I just say-I don't want to seem really forward or anything but, you're _really_ cute." He blushed and looked away as soon as he realized he'd said that last part out loud. _God he must think I'm an idiot! _When he looked at the curly haired boy he saw that he was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, I'm B-Blaine Anderson. And even though you don't remember who I am, I sure as hell remember you Kurt Hummel."

**~oXo~**

Blaine Anderson woke to the sound of Kurt's voice. He was half convinced that he was dreaming, but then he heard the doctors.

"Can you tell me your birthday?"

"What is your earliest memory?"

"Can you tell me your mother's maiden name?"

"Where did you go to elementary school?"

"Did you ever play sports as a child?"

Kurt looked at all of the doctors with his trademark 'bitch glare'. "Seriously, does _anyone_ have any Chap-Stick?"

Blaine looked at the desk separating them. "I do." He said before picking up the tube of vanilla Chap-Stick, Kurt's favourite, and held it out to him. Kurt hesitated for a moment longer that necessary, blinked, shook his head a bit, and took the tube from Blaine's hand.

"Hi, I'm…actually, I don't quite remember my name." At that statement, all of the color drained from Blaine's face as he realized that 1. Kurt didn't remember who he was and 2. Kurt couldn't recall who his boyfriend was. "It's Nice to meet you. I only wish it was under better circumstances considering how hideous I must look right now. Can I just say-I don't want to seem really forward or anything but, you're _really_ cute."

Blaine smiled a bit. Kurt still had feelings for him! He could make this work. Kurt blushed a bit and looked away as soon as he realized what he had said out loud, but looked back to Blaine when the older boy began to talk.

"Hey," Blaine began to tear up. "I'm B-Blaine Anderson. And even though you can't remember me right now, I sure as hell remember you Kurt Hummel."

**~oXo~**

**A/N; SQUEE! I MIGHT BE GOING TO THE STARKID FUNTASTIC SLAMAGANZA. Darren, Lauren Lopez, Joey Richter, AND MAYBE EVEN JIM POVOLO might be there. I LOVE YOU JIM. FATHER MY CHILDREN. Ummmmm…..okay…I'm done now…bye…These chapters just get shorther and shorter and shorter and...REVIEW SO I CAN GET IDEAS K?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; um…..I'm sorry about the gaps in updating, but my dad doesn't have a computer, I just got braes and my face hurts, and I've been religiously waiting for updates from LPBekka's 'Behind These Hazel Eyes'. I love her. She's one of my deviantart buddies…well…At least I think she is…I don't know what he thinks of me…**

**Just incase anyone was wondering, The abbreviation for this is TLTOTM. I say it like 'Tilltottem'...if you care.**

**~oXo~**

It had been a day since Kurt had woken up. Both he and Blaine would be going home tomorrow. The Hummel-Hudson family came to the hospital as soon as they heard about Kurt's conscious state.

**~oXo~**

"Where is he? Where is Kurt?" a frantic Burt Hummel asked.

"I'm Kurt; at least, that's what the doctors told me. Do we know each other?" replied Kurt as he caught sight of a man in a baseball cap who had been calling his name earlier. Who was he? He was followed by a slightly short woman with medium length brown hair and kind eyes. An obscenely tall teen in a bubble vest who reminded Kurt of a lost puppy trailed behind them. The group rushed to his side.

"Hey kiddo, the doc told us about your memory loss. I'm Burt, your father. This is Carole, your step-mom, and Finn, your step-brother." Burt gestured to the woman and teen.

"Will my mom be coming too?" Kurt wondered aloud.

Burt's eyes widened and he looked to the floor, suddenly interested in his shoes.

"Sweetie, your mother passed away when you were eight. It was ulcerative colitis." Carole squeezed Kurt's hand and looked at him with a sad smile.

"Oh…well, that's nice to know." This was a lot to take in such a short amount of time. Kurt let his eyes wander towards the sleeping boy next to him. Luckily, Finn was there to lighten the mood.

"Dude, I know you have autism and stuff, but does that mean you'll have to learn to walk again, 'cause that'd be super awkward. Burt chuckled, Kurt gave Finn a bitch glare, and Carole informed him that 'its amnesia, not autism, sweetheart.'

**~oXo~**

After an hour, Kurt's family had left and the boy felt somewhat lonely. To his relief, Blaine woke up not 15 minutes afterwards (It didn't have anything to do with Kurt poking his face. Honest).

"Wha' Happen'?" Blaine mumbled and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"My family came. My step-mother left a plate of brownies and the latest issue of _Vogue_."

Blaine perked up at the word 'brownies', looked around for a moment, and snatched one of the still warm brownies from the desk separating their beds all in one movement. "_God,_ I live for Carole's brownies."

"Yeah, I don't usually like brownies, but these are SO good." Kurt reached to grab one as well.

"For the record, I think you're really cute too." Blaine said with a wink. Kurt froze mid-bite and blushed.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I already told you, Blaine Anderson. The rest is gonna have to wait until we get home."

Kurt was visibly annoyed and gave Blaine his patented bitch glare. Blaine chuckled, obviously used to this kind of treatment. "Well, Blaine Anderson, Is your family coming?"

"Nah," Blaine replied as he helped himself to another one of Carole's awesome brownies. "They live in Indiana. I'm staying at a really close friend's place right now. I used to board at Dalton, this private school I went to, but then I transferred to this other school and my friend's parents let me stay in their guest room until my aunt comes back from this cruise she's on. She lives in the McKinley district."

"Why did you transfer schools?" Dalton sounded like a nice place. It _was_ a boarding school after all. Blaine must've had loads of friends there. He seemed like a rather charismatic humanitarian.

"Well, it was sort of a mix. Fist, Dalton wasn't like the real world. I kept going on to my boyfriend d about how he has to have courage and stand up to people, but there I was living safe in a bubble of no tolerance bullying policies." _Boyfriend? Shit. There go my chances. _"Also, I made loads of friends with the members of McKinley's glee club, New Directions."

"Nude Erec-?"

"No, New Di-rections." Blaine corrected. "Not the most well thought out name. I know."

They spent the rest of the day talking, well; Blaine did most of the talking, about little things; how nice their nurse, Destiny, was, how awful the cafeteria food tasted, the excitement that going home promised, Blaine's old school, Blaine's family, Blaine's childhood, and pretty much Blaine in general. Early in the night, Blaine makes his way over to Kurt's bed and slips in, over the blankets, next to Kurt. They talked and talked until both boys were too exhausted to continue. They were extremely comfortable with one another. Blaine was almost sad to leave the hospital the next day.

**~oXo~**

The car was packed. Burt was driving, Carole, was in the passenger's seat, Fin was on the right end of the backseat, Blaine on the left, and that left Kurt squished in the middle. Not that he minded much. Blaine's thigh was right up against his and his hand was on Kurt's knee. _Boyfriend. He has a boyfriend. Bad Kurt. No undapper thoughts for you._

Once the family (and Blaine) arrived at the Hudmel homestead, Finn went over to Puck's while Burt and Carole stood with the boys in the kitchen and informed them of their previous reservation.

"Are you _sure _you boys will be fine without us?" asked Burt for the sixth time.

"Dad, its fine. _I'm_ fine. We will both be fine!" Kurt pushed his father in the general direction of the door. "You made these reservations a month ago. It's your birthday. _Relax._"

Burt was still hesitant. He didn't want anything to happen to his kid. HE had just woken up from a coma a few days ago.

Blaine saw the hesitation in Burt's eyes. _Dapper mode, activate. _He thought to himself. "Mr. Hummel, I can assure you that absolutely no harm will come to your son whilst I'm here. We're probably just going to watch Disney movies all night or play Scrabble."

Burt raised an eyebrow. "Scrabble isn't a teen code word for something is it?"

Blaine chuckled. "I can assure you it's not. You can trust me Mr. Hummel."

Burt sighed. "Alright kiddo, but don't move your shoulder too much. Night, boys."

Kurt could've sworn he saw Carole wink at them as she passed. He brushed off quickly. As soon as the door closed, he whipped around to face Blaine. "So, I get that I'm the so called 'friend' who you're staying with," The curly haired boy nodded. He looked smug. That really pissed Kurt off. "but who the hell is the boyfriend, so I can push him in front of moving traffic or something?"

"Oh, you know him, you just don't remember." Blaine was slowly making his way towards Kurt, trailing his fingers along the counter. He would stop every few seconds to pick up a fork or fiddle with a piece of paper. The boy _loved_ teasing Kurt. He was only one or two inches away from him, their lips tantalizingly close. "His name is Kurt…" Blaine brushed the boy's cheek with his fingers. It was so light that it barely counted as a touch. "Kurt. Matthew. Hummel." He punctuated each word with tap to the taller boy's nose.

Surprisingly, it was Kurt who initiated the kiss. Blaine gasped, taken aback, but quickly regained his composure. He unintentionally moaned into the kiss. He'd been waiting to this for so _long._ Kurt responded by running his hands through Blaine's unruly curls and tugging a bit.

Blaine's tongue brushed against Kurt's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kurt obliged, and their tongues began a battle for dominance. They kissed as if it were their first time, and their last time. Well, for Kurt, it _was_ their first time. He concluded that Blaine tasted like RedVines, vanilla ice cream, and something distinctly _Blaine__**. **_

Blaine already knew that Kurt tasted like non-fat mocha. He constantly wondered how the always managed to taste like coffee. The boy hadn't had the stuff in days! Did he inject it into his blood steam or something?

The sheer need for oxygen outweighed the urge to keep kissing and they both pulled away, panting a bit. Kurt raised and eyebrow at Blaine.

"Even though I thoroughly enjoyed that," Kurt's voice was a bit higher than normal. It turned Blaine on. "The tension was almost as bad as when you serenaded Jeremiah at the GAP."

Both boys froze. Blaine looked at him expectantly while Kurt realized what he just said.

"Kurt…" Blaine took the taller boy's hands. "Oh my god. Do you remember anything else? "

**~oXo~**

**A/N; SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! I just couldn't come up with anything else. And I'm also sorry for the kissing scene…I know it sucked…I can't do romance…and to think there's gonna be smut in later chapters…I'm just going to hide somewhere. I'm so very happy…I get to go see the Gleek Sneak Peek on Wednesday. I have my hat and tickets and everything! The only sad thing is that I bought TWO POUNDS of RedVines, but I just got my braces on today, so I can't eat them. Or popcorn. The Vines won't keep for 2 ½ years. FML.**

**REVIEW! It makes me update faster! And it gives me ideas (PLEASE! I NEED THEM!). Or you could just ask a question, say hi, give me presents…you know…whatever. I'll try to reply to each and every one (unless it's hateful).**

**P.S. Everyone who loves Klaine fanfics should head on over to scarvesandcoffe(.)net. It's a site COMPLETELY dedicated to our boys. Come check it out! My name is the same on there as it is with all other sites, including tumblr. Follow me please! I only have 3 followers. That's sad. Hugs and butterfly kisses!**

**Love, luvinlife828**


	5. Chapter 5

**IT'S BAAAAAAACK. I'm sorry for the...three month long hiatus? I dunno...it's just life got in the way y'know? I could give you all the excuses about school, and how my computer got destroyed in a flood, but you guys are here for the story. When we last left off, Kurt had just had a flash of remembering Jeremiah...**

**...**

"What else do you remember? "

Kurt blinked and slowly relaxed a bit. "I remember Valentine's day. I also remember that when I was small, my dad would have tea parties with me." Kurt smiled. "He was so awkward. I tried to teach him proper etiquette."

"Is that all?"

Kurt hesitated before answering. "Yes. Everything else is just…gone."

Blaine nodded and moved closer to the taller boy. "It'll all come back sooner or later." He assured him.

..**..**

The boys spent the rest of the night doing pretty much what they'd assured Burt it would consist of: watching Disney movies and eating their weight in popcorn and Gummi Worms. Blaine made sure to sneak in one or two kisses, but nothing more. He promises!

They made it through Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty, and The Lion King before Kurt asked a serious question.

"Blaine?"

"Hm…Yeah Kurt?" Blaine looks away from Ariel stumbling on her new legs.

Kurt pauses. "How long did you say we were dating again?"

"Almost a year. Why?" the boy's interest is piqued even though he's almost sure where this conversation is going.

"And how far have we…gone?" Kurt blushes madly at his own question.

"Uh…" Blaine stifles a laugh at Kurt's sensitivity towards the subject. He really _had_ lost his memory. "We've gotten…far."

"_How _far?"

"You gave me a blowjob for my birthday in June."

Oh…well_ that_ was news to him. Kurt Hummel gave his boyfriend a blowjob. Huh. Brand new information. Losing your memory _sucks _(no pun intended).

Blaine could practically _feel_ the awkward coming from Kurt in waves. He imagined that if he squinted hard enough, he might even be able to see it as well.

Apparently, the universe must've been having a field day with these two and decided this was the perfect time for Burt and Carole to arrive home from dinner. Kurt immediately sprung up to greet his father and stepmother.

"Dad, Carole! How was the dinner?"

Burt laughed. It was the kind that made his eyes crinkle and his entire body shake. "It was fantastic, kiddo. Carole and I went to this _amazing _restaurant and the waitress there was so nice. What was her name again?"

"I think it wan Mandy or something, sweetheart." Carole responded, wrapping her arm around her husband.

"It was Manny, Mrs. Hummel. The ginger?" Carole nodded. "Yeah, she was our waitress when Kurt and I went there last. She complimented Kurt's scarf." Blaine looked to Kurt, his gaze tainted by something close to sadness.

"Well, I'm sure she was nice if she has such good taste in clothes!" Kurt giggled and everyone followed suit. Kurt's laugh has always been contagious, ever since he was a tiny baby. It was good to be home again.

"Boys, I think it's time for all of us to get to sleep. I have something…special planned for tomorrow." Carole said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Just…separate rooms, okay boys?"

"Dad, I just got home from the hospital after a near-death experience. Sex is the _last_ thing on my mind. I just want to sleep." Kurt was only half joking. He felt like he was about to pass out if he didn't get some shut-eye soon.

"G'night Mr. Hummel, Mrs. Hummel," Blaine nodded at both of Kurt's parents. "Kurt." Blaine added a well hidden wink.

"Night boys."

..**..**

_Kurt was fighting. He was fighting _so_ hard, but he couldn't get away. All he wanted to do was get to the other side of the alley. Is that too much to ask? These things kept holding him down while they hit him. Striking him, choking him, kicking him. Kurt feels like he's drowning. He knows he's not underwater, but he's wet. It's blood, but who's? His shoulder is in agony. Why? Why won't these things leave him alone? They can't be people. People, even really awful ones, have to have enough compassion to realize Kurt can't take much more of this. He hears his name, a slightly muffled cry, cracking in the middle of the single syllable, coming from the other side of the alleyway. He pushes, writhes, kicks out with all his might, but one last shove sends the porcelain angle headfirst into the wall behind him. He can't breathe. He can't hear. He can barely see. He can't even muster enough strength to scream anymore. The last thing he sees is a curly mess of dark hair surrounded by red and blue lights. He just wants the pain to stop._

_And then it does._

Kurt suddenly wakes up with tears streaming down his cheeks and his clothes drenched with sweat. What the Hell? He was just getting the living crap beaten out of him and now he's…where is he anyway?

Oh. Right. He's in his bed. There's a start. He still can't breathe quite right though. And he's pretty sure he's crying right now, but he knows how to fix that. Well, he knows someone who can fix that.

Kurt struggles with the blankets for a minute; He must've been thrashing around because of that nightmare. It didn't feel like a nightmare though. Everything felt real. He could feel that crushing blows, taste his own blood, and hear his name being called along with his own screams. There weren't any tell-tale signs it was a dream either. No flying trashcans or mirrors that didn't show his own reflection. Hm…must've been the pain meds.

He finally sprung free of his blanket-induced prison and flopped on the floor (totally a planned thing. Kurt Hummel did _not_ fall out of bed). He slowly made his way upstairs, his feet making virtually zero sound on the plush carpeting. Reaching the top of the stairs, he could see the guest bedroom where Blaine was staying. It was easy to distinguish from the other rooms because the door was red. That's what Blaine told him whilst giving him the 'grand tour'. Kurt still found it odd that his boyfriend gave him a tour of his own house.

A sliver of light, possibly from a desk lamp, shone through the crack in the door. It only got larger when Kurt began to push it open. Wait, shouldn't he knock first? What if Blaine fell asleep with the light on? What if he was awake and didn't want to see him? Oh the door's already open…how did that happen? Blaine's staring at him. How long had he been standing there? Blaine's saying something. Wow…his hair looks really good all mussed and curly like that…

"-urt. Kurt!"

"Hm…?"

"You look like you just saw someone eat a puppy."

"Huh? Oh yeah. I had a nightmare. I require hugs."

Blaine spreads open his arms and enveloped Kurt in one of the tightest, most comforting hugs he's ever given. He smells like sandalwood and cinnamon. Kurt didn't think he liked sandalwood. He was wrong.

"Shhh…shh…don't cry. When you cry, it makes me cry." Blaine cooed and rubs small circles in Kurt's back.

With every sob, Blaine's heart broke into smaller and smaller pieces. It's not that Kurt isn't tough, because he is. It's that he came to Blaine for comfort even though he'd only 'known' him for about a week. He'd only found out they were boyfriends earlier that night, yet he trusted him completely. It must've been _some _nightmare.

When Kurt's sobs died down enough for him to speak, Blaine finally asked him about his dream.

"It was, hic, horrible," he began, "I was in an alley and these _things_ kept hitting me and hurting me. I, hic, kept telling them to stop, please stop, but they wouldn't, hic, listen. There was a loud bang and my shoulder hurt. It hurt so much Blaine. I was so scared. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't hear. I just knew I had to get to the other side of the alley. Something was over there that would make everything okay, but they wouldn't let me go. They shoved me into a wall and the pain stopped. I saw something beautiful; there was this person above me surrounded by lights. At first I thought they were and angel, but of course _that_ can't be true. Angels aren't real. That person was definitely real. Then I woke up and found you."

Somewhere between the beginning and middle of the retelling of Kurt's dream, the boys found themselves on Blaine's bed. The younger of the two was crying as well, in sympathy for his boyfriend. Neither of them could remember when the other fell asleep, but they both knew it was inevitable. So did Burt Hummel.

…

Burt found the two teens when he was on his way to the kitchen. He could hardly tell where Kurt ended and Blaine began, they were so entangled. He thought about waking them, Kurt _had _disobeyed him directly, after all. Then he saw that his son's face was tear-stained and they both looked so happy together. He'd let it slide just this once. Burt's stomach growled and he pulled the door closed on his way out of the room. Remembering why he was there in the first place, he made his way towards the kitchen. A piece of toast sounded really good right about now.

**...**

**Did you like it? Please leave a review if you did :D Woah... this chapter was long. Um...stay tuned?**


End file.
